Golden Saucer Delights
by theClosetPoet7
Summary: "Whew, hot damn, I know I have Shera and all but that Tifa can be sexy." Cloud's eye twitches, resisting the urge to punch the guy. Barret doesn't waste any time in grabbing hold of the pilot's shoulder. "Come again you motherfucker?" [Set during the Original Game]


**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me

**Rating:** M, inspired by our chat group where **Senigata** gave me an idea to take my inappropriately-worded sentence to the next level. Thank you to **Denebola Leo** for being my amazing Beta. :D

* * *

**Golden Saucer Delights**

by theClosetPoet7

* * *

Summary: "Whew, hot damn, I know I have Shera and all but that Tifa can be sexy." Cloud's eye twitches, resisting the urge to punch the guy. But, Barret doesn't waste any time in grabbing hold of the pilot's shoulder. "Come again you motherfucker?" [Set during the Original Game]

* * *

Perhaps he should berate himself for losing control like this.

Perhaps he should stay away from her for a while lest he ends up scaring her away.

Or perhaps he should just let things be, let his intentions be known so that she doesn't get the wrong idea.

Of course, how could she even think otherwise? When he has only had eyes for her since the beginning. Wasn't their first rough and tumble back in Seventh Heaven proof enough? Hadn't he claimed her as his woman a few nights after he joined AVALANCHE?

But then again, since his date with Aerith the night before, he honestly cannot fault her for avoiding him today. Especially because he had almost taken things too far last night.

Spotting her at the bar, drinking alone after he accompanied the flower girl back to their room, stirred his emotions initially in the same way he has always favored her. But, upon seeing her strained grip on the pink drink she was nursing, and noting the way she had a subtle glare in her scarlet eyes; made the guilt he had been denying come to life. And all he wanted to do was show her that she's the only one.

It's only ever been her.

So he had taken her back to his room, and he had touched her with the intent to go further than what was right. And he had let her feel the want he's been holding back, wanting to be inside her again for it had been too long since that night back in Midgar. Unfortunately though, touching her, as good as it felt, as heavy as the desire to bury himself in her was…touching her, only made him think of the other girl sleeping soundly a few doors away, only made him recall her innocent smile as the fireworks drowned out the words she wanted to say.

He thinks it's the same for Tifa, because she had pulled away and begrudgingly whispered that he had just come from a date.

He wants to tell her that he's sorry but like usual, he couldn't find the right words. What could he say anyway?

Cloud had never felt like a jackass until that night, especially when she snapped her suspenders back in place and left him sitting on the edge of the bed, hips still heated because she had straddled him moments before.

And when she shuts the door without another word, it took all of his strength to not go after her.

That night, his dreams were filled with dark brown strands cascading over smooth shoulders as she resumed her previous stance and rode him the way he wanted her to, in the way that told him that she is his just as much as he is hers.

Today though, she doesn't speak to him. And by not speak, he doesn't mean in the silent treatment kind. She still said good morning, still replied when addressed, but she has closed off her heart in some form. In a way that reminded him of the time he first revealed his connections to Sephiroth.

And she stays away.

She veers off from his side as they walk around the Golden Saucer, marveling at the colorful lights above while Aerith holds onto his arm. Her eyes subtly regarding them is not one he can miss because he had been looking at her the whole day.

The others haven't noticed the tense atmosphere yet. Well, except for Vincent, who while retreating back to his quarters for the night had casually muttered.

"You have some fixing to do." before closing the door in his face.

She's laughing at something Barret said, playfully smacking his arm when she nods her head enthusiastically as they turn the corner and find that game of test of strength. A surge of pride fills him when she breaks the record on the contraption, a silly grin on her face as their gun-wielding member tries to reach her score with just one arm.

Of course, Tifa had the most amount of brute strength out of all of them, except for him of course, who carried an enormous sword the majority of their travels.

She's given a giant chocobo as a prize and she leans down to give it to a little girl who had been watching them shyly. It reminded him of how kind she truly was, and how good she was with children, being the only one Barret trusts to take care of Marlene while they were away on missions, her gentle eyes regarding him with that look of affection when he returns to the bar.

_Her legs wrap around his hips as he fucks her behind the counter._

"Cloud?"

Her green eyes peer up at him, some concern there. He shakes his head at the image of him and Tifa back at Seventh Heaven and shifts his attention to the flower girl. She also has that expression of delicate warmth. One that makes him wonder from time to time about how Aerith really feels about him, if he's reading the signals wrong. And it wasn't like he felt nothing for her at all. He might have been interested once. But, Tifa exists. It was that simple fact. Still though, he feels a sense of ease around the last Cetra for she just has that sweet quality about her.

"Is there something you want to do?"

His eyes are directed at Tifa once again, who is smiling widely until she feels his stare on her. There's a hint of emotion in those red orbs, for she quickly averts her attention and has her hands bunching at her pleated skirt, in a way that he's always known means that she's frustrated.

"Cloud?"

"I want to go chocobo racing."

"Oh, how fun!"

Aerith lets go of his arm and scampers off to wrap them around Tifa instead, capturing the others' attention.

"Cloud says he wants to go racing."

"Well, Chappy has been well rested for a while now." Tifa was the one who named their racing bird and she knew as much as he did about taking care of him, coming from a small village where there was a chocobo farm nearby.

He is nervous in her presence, like he is waiting for his mother to give him permission to go play. But she grins instead and instantly warms his heart when she says that it would be fun.

So here they were, standing near the stalls as they prepared Chappy for the race up ahead. The track is painted in its usual rainbow colors, neon lights shining bright and large tv screens flickering with the latest advertisements.

Chappy had already made a name for himself after coming in first several times before and the competition they have tonight isn't anything new. Easy money is all it is.

"Cloud, I've been thinking."

He almost jumps back when Tifa appears by his side, soft hands running over their bird's feathered mane, a light smile on her face when she leans her forehead against its beak.

"What is it?"

He wants to say more, wants to ask more, wants to know what's on her mind, if she is upset with him about last night or if she's okay now. Or if he's been overthinking again.

"Can I do the race tonight?"

She's biting into her lower lip, a careful anticipation evident on her face while she waits for his consent. He is the main racer and owner after all.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Of course, Teef."

The happiness in her is enough to help him conclude that it is a good decision to let her do as she pleased. After all, Tifa is always good at what she's doing.

.

.

.

His eye twitches.

"Whew, hot damn, I know I have Shera and all but that Tifa can be sexy."

Cid's words nearly rewards him with a glare and a punch to the face, but Cloud tries with all his might to remain apathetic. Besides, Barret doesn't waste time in grabbing hold of the pilot's shoulder with his very own menacing gaze.

"Come again you motherfucker?"

"Barret! Language!"

Aerith has her hands on her hips, lecturing the two men as they continued their friendly banter, though Barret honestly looked pissed at Cid for even glancing at his surrogate daughter the wrong way.

Cloud doesn't miss the way the other men ogle at her positioned so gracefully atop the chocobo; long lean legs settled with purpose around the saddle, gloves holding the reins with confidence as she bends closer into a racing stance.

He almost breaks the glass he is holding when he gets a peak of her black shorts beneath her leather skirt. Sure he's always seen those tight shorts, she had a knack for kicking monsters, but there was just something about her riding a chocobo that has him all hot and bothered.

_"Oh Cloud, your head looks like a chocobo!"_

He clenches his fists at the memory of those very words and the fact that she had been all over him last night.

"It's about to start."

Red XIII's voice is almost indistinguishable, what with the way he sets his mind on his childhood friend, mouth dry at the sight of her, heart pumping, because her eyes are focused with absolute determination as she waits for the gunshot to signal the start of the race.

"Tifa is so gonna kill this!"

"I bet she is, those other racers might wanna stay behind on a count of the view they will be having."

"That's it, I'm kicking you out."

"Come on guns, just teasing here."

"The stars say that Miss Tifa is going to lose."

"That just makes me question your validity, kitty cat."

"I believe in Tifa."

Aerith's is the last voice he drowns out when the gun fires, and she's off then, directing Chappy in the way he had taught her before, legs clenching hard when she picks up the speed, hair blowing in the wind and ass…

Wait.

Ass

Ass...

Her pretty ass bouncing, and her breasts, though confined by the sports bra she is donning, tantalizing him with their...liveliness.

Up and down.

Up

and

Down.

Cloud can't seem to think anymore. The spectacle before him is too much. And hearing all the hoots and cheers from the number of men in the stadium, Cloud knows that he isn't the only one.

A hint of possessiveness overcomes him and he couldn't help but focus his eyes on her and only her during the course. Counting the minutes until she crosses the finish line. And she's back here.

With him.

So he can show everyone here that she isn't available.

She wins, of course. But purely based on her skills and not because of what Cid had been implying. She's jumping up and down with excitement, a big grin on her face when they hand her the trophy, running excitedly back towards the team.

"Did you see that? I won! I won!"

Before she can say any more, however, he's taking her hand in his. She must have been caught off guard because she nearly stumbles when he tugs her to him.

"Let's get out of here."

"What?"

"Wuhoo! Get some girl!"

Yuffie must be dead drunk. He doesn't care though, doesn't care about what the others are thinking. He just wants to be alone with _her_. He pulls the barmaid through the crowd, head set on where he is taking her. Tifa follows him with no fight in her, though she occasionally asks where he's taking her.

But he wants to get there as fast as he can.

He can no longer wait for even a second.

The kiss he gives her is deep and aggressive when he pushes her against the closed door of the room he had rented. She's returning it with equal fervor and wraps a leg around his hip, trapping him to her slim body. Already he is nearly hard for her, so he pushes his desire against her core and smirks when she gasps at the contact.

"Cloud."

"I want to fuck you, Tifa."

He's always been crude when it comes to this act. Coming from soldier, he had been exposed to various profanities and innuendos that gave him ideas about what sex would be like once he eventually had the chance to do it. And he knows she loves it when he uses that word.

"Then fuck me."

She is just as eager for some reason, the event last night probably being one that she has decided on letting go for now. So he kisses her then. And he slides her suspenders off and wastes no time in taking off her white tank top, lips already finding their way to her neck as she grabs his shirt's zipper and pulls it down, exposing his chest and rewarding him with her soft touch as she pries it off him, smoothing her hands over his pectorals and pulling at his neck to direct him to her lips again, fingers tangling in his chocobo locks.

Yes, perhaps he should have more control than this.

But, when she's pushing him onto the bed and she's pulling his pants off, leaving him in his dark blue boxers while she settles her legs over him, Cloud thinks screw control. He had Tifa on him right now. With her long legs mounting him like last night, only that she had already taken off her training shorts underneath.

It is such an erotic sight.

Tifa Lockhart, wearing just her blank tank top and mini-skirt, still in her thigh highs, while he's leaning backwards on his elbows, half-naked and in only his boxers, with so little between them.

He pushes himself up, meeting her cherry lips while he runs his hands over her thighs, rubbing them softly, thrusting his hips once in a while, already hard with want. He puts his hand under her skirt, flicking her through her moistened panties while he pulls one side of her sports bra down, popping out one breast which he takes in his mouth and starts sucking on.

"Hgnn...Cloud."

Her gasps of pleasure encourages his attention and he pulls briefly away to take her whole bra off as he strains his muscles against her hips, pushing up while he continues to touch her.

"Take them off."

"Cloud."

"Take your panties off."

She gets on her feet and bends down, breasts following her movement that only serve to make him rock hard with eagerness, head filled with what is about to happen next.

He backs into the center of the bed and watches her as she follows him and meets his lips once more. His hand angles her chin to him as he probes his tongue deeper and plays with hers until he crosses the point of no return. She is still wearing her pleated skirt, as well as her dark thigh-highs, and it is then when he realizes a new kink he has for her.

"Ride me."

Hands press onto her thighs, stroking her smooth skin as he meets her eyes when he makes the lewd suggestion. She doesn't even shy away from that because the next thing he knows, Tifa is grabbing his boxers and yanking them off of him, taking hold of his hardened cock while she guides it inside her.

"Fuck."

She's always been warm and tight for him, taking his whole shaft while she bites her lips to stop from screaming out his name. When he's completely inside, Cloud grips her hips to prevent her from moving. Because he wants to feel her first, all of her, wants to savor this moment of profound connection.

With her.

Only with her.

So with one hand, he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, then traces her warm cheeks, her lips, following the path down her middle where he passes the scar between her breasts, onto her belly, until his finger makes contact with the tiny nub he knows is one that brings her immense pleasure; never breaking their eye contact.

He starts rubbing.

"Cloud!"

He lets her move then, and he watches.

Watches as she moves her hips to her own beat, riding him as hard as she could, taking him in and then pulling out only to slam back down before he can fully slip out. He keeps flicking her clit, his grasp on her right thigh tightening when a new wave of pleasure washes over him.

Her hands rest on the headboard behind him, sweat sliding down her forehead and onto her chest while she goes harder and faster, moving to her own release until he could no longer just let her do all the work, so he runs his hands over her waist and thrusts up, assuming an upward jerk that increases the wetness that had engulfed him. He slams his hips up, meeting her again and again, giving in to his desire to claim her, giving her all of him, as much of himself he can give. Fucking her with an animalistic pounding, driving in and out, hard and fast, until something inside her snaps and she suddenly arches into his hard body and opens her arms up to him.

Cloud could not help but accept her embrace, sitting up to return her hold as she quivers around him, grip tightening when he suddenly releases into her. The heat of their mixed fluids teasing the threads of his desire as he pumps her to prolong this feeling of absolute bliss, breaths coming out in harsh pants as they slump against each other.

Yes.

Fuck control.

* * *

He watches the rise and fall of her chest. Her face is directed to the other side but he knows she's already awake. Last night's tryst has given him courage, so he doesn't stop himself from reaching out to her, gently pulling her against him while greedily resting his front between her butt cheeks and kissing her shoulders as he laces their fingers together.

Tifa accepts his touch and leans further into him.

"About the other night." He starts.

"Mm."

She shakes her head, and he pictures a sexually satisfied smile on her face when she does this.

"I'm sorry, though."

She tightens her hold on his fingers.

"It was just a date."

He buries his face in her hair, rewarding himself with the smell of her cherry shampoo.

"But I wanted it to be you."

He suddenly feels her stiffen, and if it wasn't for the way he loved the position they are in right now, Cloud would have rolled her onto her back so he could see her face. He gives her the time to reply, strong thighs pressing closer to her when his embrace becomes more intimate.

She kisses his fingers...

"Then take _me_ out next time."

* * *

**AN:** For shame, oh my goodness, the inner pervert is winning today. Thank you for reading!


End file.
